1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vectoring exhaust nozzles in jet engines and, more particularly, to a control system for limiting the vector angle in an axisymmetric vectoring exhaust nozzle of a jet engine.
2. Description of Related Art
For military aircraft applications, there exists a need to increase the maneuverability of the aircraft for both air to air combat missions and complicated ground attack missions. Accordingly, aircraft designers are replacing or augmenting the use of conventional aerodynamic surfaces, such as flaps and ailerons, with vectorable nozzles which turn or vector the exhaust flow and thrust of the gas turbine engine powering the aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,660, to Hauer, discloses an Axisymmetric Vectoring Exhaust Nozzle (AVEN.RTM. nozzle) that provides a means for vectoring the thrust of an axisymmetric convergent/divergent nozzle by universally pivoting the divergent flaps of the nozzle in an axisymmetric fashion; or, in other words, pivoting the divergent flaps in radial and tangential directions with respect to the unvectored nozzle centerline. Previously, two dimensional nozzles have used vectored thrust means that employ relatively flat flaps to direct the pitch or yaw direction of the engine's thrust.
Deflection of the engine thrust away from the engine centerline by the thrust vectoring system causes a side thrust (or load) on the tailpipe, ducting, engine mounts and airframe structure. These side loads, which are additive to gravitational forces, must be controlled in order to maintain the structures within design limits.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a control system for limiting the vector angle in a thrust vectoring exhaust nozzle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a control system for limiting the vector angle in a thrust vectoring exhaust nozzle which maintains side loads on the engine and airframe structures within design limits.
These objects and other features and advantages will become more readily apparent in the following description when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.